helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
List:Yajima Maimi Discography Featured In
Singles ℃-ute *Massara Blue Jeans (indies debut) *Soku Dakishimete (indies) *Ooki na Ai de Motenashite (indies) *Wakkyanai (Z) (indies) *Sakura Chirari (major debut) *Meguru Koi no Kisetsu *Tokaikko Junjou *LALALA Shiawase no Uta *Koero! Rakuten Eagles *Namida no Iro *Edo no Temari Uta II *FOREVER LOVE *Bye Bye Bye! *Shochuu Omimai Moshiagemasu *EVERYDAY Zekkouchou!! *SHOCK! *Campus Life ~Umarete Kite Yokatta~ *Dance de Bakoon! *Akuma de Cute na Seishun Graffiti *Aitai Lonely Christmas *Kiss me Aishiteru *Momoiro Sparkling *Sekaiichi HAPPY na Onna no Ko *Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku *Aitai Aitai Aitai na *Kono Machi *Crazy Kanzen na Otona *Kanashiki Amefuri / Adam to Eve no Dilemma *Tokai no Hitorigurashi / Aitte Motto Zanshin *Kokoro no Sakebi wo Uta ni Shitemita / Love take it all *The Power / Kanashiki Heaven (Single Version) *I miss you / THE FUTURE *The Middle Management ~Josei Chuukan Kanrishoku~ / Gamusha LIFE / Tsugi no Kado wo Magare *Arigatou ~Mugen no Yell~ / Arashi wo Okosunda Exciting Fight! *Naze Hito wa Arasoun Darou? / Summer Wind / Jinsei wa STEP! *Mugen Climax / Ai wa Maru de Seidenki / Singing ~Ano Koro no You ni~ *To Tomorrow / Final Squall / The Curtain Rises (last) ZYX *Iku ZYX! FLY HIGH *Shiroi TOKYO H.P. All Stars *ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL! High-King *C\C (Cinderella\Complex) Ganbarou Nippon Ai wa Katsu Singers *Ai wa Katsu Bekimasu *Makeruna Wasshoi! BeriKyuu *Amazuppai Haru ni Sakura Saku *Chou HAPPY SONG Hello! Project Mobekimasu *Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku DIY♡ *Forefore ~Forest For Rest~ Cat's Eye 7 *CAT'S♥EYE Mellowquad *Eiya-sa! Brother Albums ℃-ute *Cutie Queen VOL.1 *② mini ~Ikiru to Iu Chikara~ *3rd ~LOVE Escalation!~ *④ Akogare My STAR *℃-ute Nandesu! Zen Single Atsumechaimashita! ① *Shocking 5 *Chou WONDERFUL! ⑥ *Dainana Shou "Utsukushikutte Gomen ne" *② ℃-ute Shinsei Naru Best Album *℃-ute Cutie Sélection ~A nos Amis de France!~ *⑧ Queen of J-POP *"COUNTDOWN JAPAN 13/14" Shutsuen Kinen! ℃-ute 12/30 Setlist Album *℃maj9 *℃OMPLETE SINGLE COLLECTION Hello! Project *Petit Best 4 *Petit Best 5 *Petit Best 6 *Petit Best 7 *Petit Best 8 *Petit Best 9 *Chanpuru ① ~Happy Marriage Song Cover Shuu~ *Petit Best 10 *Petit Best 11 *Petit Best 12 *Petit Best 13 *Petit Best 14 *Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol. 1 *Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol. 3 *Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol. 4 *Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol. 5 *Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol. 6 *Petit Best 15 *Petit Best 16 *Petit Best 17 ISEKI *AOR FLAVA -silky red- (track #8 Machi feat. Yajima Maimi) Digital Songs Yajima Maima *Ashita, Shiranai Kaze ni Fukarete *Kore Kara Tobinotteku Mirai *Ai wo Misete Kuremasen ka *Nakitaku nai no ni Other *Koisuru! Sakana Hen (with Nakajima Saki, Takagi Sayuki, , Kishimoto Yumeno) DVDs Fanclub DVDs *2011.06.xx ℃-ute Birthday Kikaku "3nin de Birthday Event Yacchaimasu! Datte Watashitachi 2gatsu Umare Nandesu mon! Part 2" *2012.06.xx ℃-ute Birthday Kikaku "3nin de Birthday Event Yacchaimasu! Datte Watashitachi 2gatsu Umare Nandesu mon! Part 3" *2014.06.26 Yajima Maimi・Nakajima Saki・Hagiwara Mai Birthday Event 2014 *2015.04.27 ℃-ute Yajima Maimi・Nakajima Saki・Hagiwara Mai Birthday Event 2015 *2015.04.27 Yajima Maimi・Nakajima Saki・Hagiwara Mai Birthday Event 2015 ~Solo Events Hen~ *2016.xx.xx ℃-ute Yajima Maimi・Nakajima Saki・Hagiwara Mai Birthday Event 2016 *2016.xx.xx ℃-ute Yajima Maimi & Hagiwara Mai Birthday Event 2016 *2016.xx.xx Cutie Kankousha Fanclub Tour Yajima Maimi & Nakajima Saki no "Shimashima Tabi" in Shirakabako *2017.06.xx ℃-ute Yajima Maimi & Hagiwara Mai Birthday Event 2017 *2018.06.26 M-line Memory Vol.24 *2019.05.xx M-line Memory Vol.25 Other DVDs *2012.08.08 Pocket Morning Presents Yajima Maimi & Suzuki Airi Acoustic Live *2015.06.xx Hello! Project Station Archives Vol.1 Shimizu Saki × Yajima Maimi Talk 2002-2008 *2015.06.xx Hello! Project Station Archives Vol.2 Shimizu Saki × Yajima Maimi Talk 2009-2015 *2017.02.22 Hello! Project Mobile Presents Yajima Maimi & Suzuki Airi Acoustic Live 2016 ~Colon no Musume Futatabi~ Category:Yajima Maimi Category:Discography Featured In